Simple Pleasures
by angstyteenmuffin
Summary: Sakura, on behalf of Ino's insistence, finds herself at a Host Club. To bad she finds the person she least expects. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new fanfiction I was talking about. I'm kind of excited for it, but I don't really have any long-term plans. Please excuse me if I don't update it as frequently!**

&

"Sakura-san. Here, the teacher asked to me to give this to you."

Sakura looked up at the voice, and a pretty blush fell upon her cheeks. She took the papers from the boy's hands and smiled.

"Ah, thank you, Sasuke-san!"

The said boy nodded and left the classroom. Sakura let out a dreamy sigh while her two best friends appeared behind her.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard his voice before. It's so deep!" stated Ino, as she bit down on a piece of pocky.

"Somehow, it makes him seem mysterious," agreed Hinata.

"Yeah, but isn't he cute?" sighed Sakura. "I think I like him!" Ever since the seating plan had changed, she couldn't help but start to be attracted to this boy. Well, her and the rest of the female student body.

Ino raised an eyebrow and poked Sakura with her piece of pocky, "Don't go getting any ideas forehead, he's mine!"

Hinata let out a soft giggle while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you look at him carefully, you'll notice he has really pretty eyes! His hair is unkept, but the things he wears are nice! Besides, unlike the other boys, he stays aloof from the world and remains composed! Or as I should say, he's a diamond in the rough!"

Ino laughed at Sakura's spiel and Hinata shook her head. Hinata was probably one of the few girls who didn't like Sasuke.

"Geez Sakura, where did you get that from? The fanclub?" Ino replied.

Sakura put on an affronted look and shook her head. "Unlike those girls, I actually look at _him_!" Sakura paused "Well, his looks _are_ an added bonus."

Ino gave a tut and finished her pocky, "Well, the odds of you ever hooking up with him are slim to none, so I suggest you stop fantasizing. We all know that he is going to fall for _me_!"

Sakura grinned, "Then why did the teacher sit him next to _me_!"

Ino growled at her and the two began to bicker. Hinata just sighed and started to study. Hinata was a studious girl, as was required by her family. They were the owners of a famous law firm, and Hinata was to take up the family business.

Sakura took a break in there argument and went to her locker to grab her coat, Hinata behind her. Ino had already gotten hers. The trio was supposed to go out and sing some karaoke tonight.

Sakura threw on her coat, but was interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!"

Sakura and Hinata turned around to meet the person, but Sakura already knew whom it was. Naruto ran up to the two and grinned.

"Sakura-chan, I need a massive favor from you! Please!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his display, while Hinata adorned a blush.

"Tch, what do you want? Hinata, Ino, and I are all going out to karaoke tonight?"

Naruto winced at the news, but continued, "I need someone to help clean the classroom for me? I have to work now, so please!"

Sakura's eyes widened, but before she could say no, Naruto had already dragged the girl off. Sakura was withering in his hand, "No way, Naruto! Not a chance in hell am I going to do this! I just told you I had plans!"

Naruto ignored her and pushed her into the room. Naruto clapped his hands together and grinned, "Sorry Sakura-chan! I really need you to do this for me!"

Sakura was about to punch him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the other person in the room.

"Sorry Sasuke! I got another person to help you, so it should go faster now!"

Sasuke merely grunted in affirmative, and Sakura quickly quieted down. This was her chance! She quickly turned to face Sasuke and walked over to the teacher's desk. Naruto said his goodbyes and closed the door.

"Um, what should I do?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke looked up at her and pointed to a stack of papers. "Staple these."

Sakura nearly swooned at the sound of his voice, but composed herself. However, her body was still jittery, so when she reached to grab the papers, she accidentally pushed them aside, and they became strewn all across the floor. Sakura immediately jumped up and rushed to gather all of the papers. However, his messenger bag was slightly open, allowing Sakura to glance at a book he had. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh! I love that mangaka's work! I thought it wasn't in print any longer! I love the one-shots, but I could never find it in one volume. Especially now that it's out of print!"

Sakura stopped herself. What was she, stupid?

"Eh he he, what am I saying! I'm just rambling!"

In her haste to redeem herself, she accidentally knocked over his share of papers as well. Sakura watched in horror as the papers flew in every direction.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" _'Man, now I'm defiantly at the top of Sasuke's shit list!'_

However, Sasuke surprised her.

He laughed.

It was a really nice laugh.

&

"Thank you for your help. I'll go return the key to the teacher." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura nodded and watched as he walked away. He was taller then her, a lot taller. She was around 5'2, but he had to be around 5'11. Sakura licked her lips; she liked them tall.

Sakura hummed a tune as she walked down the end of the hall, her face in a smile. This had to be one of the best days of her life. Uchiha Sasuke was perfect!

Sakura quickly left the school building and pulled her pink cell phone out of her messenger bag. She grinned as she speed dialed Ino. The phone rang twice before Ino picked up.

"Moshi moshi. Ino here."

"Where's the karaoke place you guys went to?" Sakura asked.

The phone was silent for a few seconds.

"Er, Hinata and I decided not to go without you. We are going somewhere else tomorrow." Ino laughed, "Trust me, you'll like it! I haven't told Hinata where either, so don't even try to call and ask her where. Ja ne!"

Ino quickly hung up, leaving Sakura stunned. What just happened here? Sakura closed her phone and returned it to her messenger bag. Sakura sighed and took out a piece of gum from her coat pocket. She popped it into her mouth and began to chew, flustered. Now what was she supposed to do?

Sakura arrived at the train station and hopped onto one of the trains. The crowds went down, seeing as it was later in the day. Sakura plopped down in a seat and closed her eyes.

'_Oh shit!'_

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She glanced at her watch and her face fell at the time. It read 5:28. Sakura cursed. She had boarded the train at 5:00. Her train stop was only 5 minutes away, so at this point, Sakura had no idea where she was. She timidly exited the train and went outside. Her face brightened. She knew where this was, thankfully. Her parents had come here a few times on business. Sakura could walk home from here. Thank god.

She navigated through the streets, but soon realized she had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the lines. Sakura stomped her foot. She had no idea where she was.

Sakura looked down at her watch. It now read 5:53. She let out a sigh and turned down a corner, and was assaulted with bright lights. High life women were everywhere, themselves latched onto men with haughty expressions on their faces. Sakura stood frozen in shock. This could be bad.

Sakura turned around quickly, not bothering to watch where she was going. Her head crashed into a man's chest and she look up.

He was gorgeous, she gave him that. His eyes were an onyx color, which bore right into hers. His face seemed to adorn scars under his eye, which went across and trailed down to his nose. His hair was in a low ponytail, and his outfit screamed fine life. He looked like one of the higher up yakuza members that you see on TV, to tell the truth.

Sakura immediately backed up and bowed repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! Truly!" Fear was clear on her face. She had no idea what this man could do. The man had an amused expression on his face,

"A girl like you shouldn't be in this area of town. Unless, you came here on purpose?"

Sakura turned a bright red at the man's accusations. Of course she wasn't! She would never stoop so low and go to a host club, as this whole area was comprised of them! She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I actually got lost and ended up here." Sakura bit her lip, genuinely worried. She had no idea on how to get home.

The man seemed to sense her anxiety and sighed. He smiled as he extended his hand,

"I can take you home, if you like." He smirked, "I wouldn't stoop so low as to do anything to you. I do have morals."

Sakura nodded dumbly. The man led her away from the crowd and onto the road. He turned his head to her,

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi."

Sakura smiled, "Mine is Haruno, Sakura."

Itachi nodded and signaled to a car. Sakura looked in surprise as it revved to life. Itachi took note of her confusion.

"I have a personal driver."

Sakura nodded weakly. This man was no average joe. The car pulled up beside the pair and Itachi opened the door for her. Sakura thanked him and entered the car. Itachi followed after her. Sakura turned to the driver and told him the directions to her house. The driver nodded in affirmative. Sakura let out a sigh and got comfortable in the car seat. She turned to the man and was surprised to find him staring at her. She shifted in her seat, feeling awkward.

"You go to the same school as my little brother."

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to him. "Excuse me?"

Itachi repeated what he had said. "I can tell from your school uniform."

Sakura looked down at her skirt. "Small world, huh? What's his name?"

Itachi didn't have time to answer, seeing as the driver interrupted the two. "Miss, we have arrived at your house."

Her house had never looked so lovely. Sakura looked at Itachi apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It was really nice meeting you. Thank you so much for your help!"

Itachi smiled and nodded. The two said goodbye, and Sakura headed off for her own house.

&

"Sakura, you moron! What the heck were you thinking!" Ino screeched in homeroom the next day. "He could have done this, or that to you! You were in his control!"

Sakura bit her lip. "He said he wouldn't do anything . . . "

Ino looked at the girl dumbfounded. "Sakura, you are the most gullible person I've ever met. So what if he said he wouldn't! He could have _lied_!" Ino sighed and smacked her head. "You got the guys name, right? What was it?"

Sakura smiled, "Uchiha Itachi."

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura flabbergasted.

"**Uchiha!**"

Ino had a mad look in her eye, while Hinata seemed dumbfounded. Sakura still didn't seem to understand.

"Yes," Sakura snapped, "Uchiha! I don't see what the big de–"

Just then, Sasuke stepped into the room. He walked over to the back of the classroom and took his seat beside Sakura. Sakura said a small hello to him and turned back to her friends.

Ino's face had deadpanned. Hinata sighed and ran over to the front of the classroom. She picked up the attendance sheet and trotted back over to Sakura. Hinata showed her the sheet and pointed to a specific name.

'_Uchiha, Sasuke'_

Sakura stared blankly. Was this for real?

'_I guess hotness runs in the family.'_

Ino gave a chuckle at Sakura's face. She waved her hands, "What ever! You're safe, right? Anyways, I can't **wait** to show you guys where I'm talking you! My older brother works there, and he got us free passes. Trust me girls, these passes would have cost thousands!" Ino grinned and gave two thumbs up, "It's going to be awesome!"

Sakura nodded absentmindedly. Great. However, she was too hung up on the Uchiha thing to even care about what Ino had said.

&

"**YAMANAKA! **Just **where** have you taken us!"

Sakura's face was turning redder by the second. Ino covered her ears with her hands and pouted. Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

Ino had taken them to a Host Club in the same district that Sakura herself had gotten lost in.

"You **moron!** Do you know what would happen if we got caught here?" Sakura pointed at Hinata, "If **she **got caught here?"

Ino waved her hand absently, "Really Sakura, what are the odds that someone would find us here! We're only going to be here for one day! It's not like we are calling to guys out anyway, like some girls do! Besides, _expensive_ passes, Sakura! '_Akatsuki_' is one of the most famous Host Clubs around!"

Sakura glanced up at the place, a blush staining her cheeks. This was bad. She could feel it. However, a small part of her wanted to go inside and see the hot men. Sakura licked her lips and gave in,

"All right! But if we get caught, this is all your fault!"

Ino grinned and pulled Hinata and Sakura inside. Sakura imminently covered her nose. It smelled like alcohol. Ino walked up to the bouncer and flashed her passes. The large man examined them carefully, and after a few seconds, nodded. He moved aside and Sakura looked on in wonder.

Most of the women had on fancy attire, suggesting they were rich. Of course, this place was expensive, being one of the top host clubs in the area.

A man walked up to them and took them to an empty booth. The trio sat down and was presented with a menu. Sakura's face heated up.

A boy menu.

A picture was next to a name, which was most likely fake. Sakura's eyes scanned the menu, until her blood ran cold. His name wasn't the same, since it read Itsuki, but the picture was undeniable. She had seen that face everyday, and had often fantasized about it.

There was no doubt that that man was Sasuke.

What the heck!

&

**Nomnomnom, it's done! Sorry if it's moving to slowly! It will pick up, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to see here, keep moving -3-**

&

Sakura quickly shut the menu. Her head was pounding and her breathing quickened. No way, she told herself. It had to be a lookalike!

Ino looked over the top of her menu to see what Sakura was doing. Hinata hadn't even touched the menu, her face redder then a tomato. Sakura reopened her menu to avoid Ino's piercing look. Sakura quickly scanned down the list for someone else. There was no way in hell she was going to order Sasuke. First off, if the school knew there would be hell to pay. All four of them would get expelled in milliseconds. Konoha Gakuen has a zero tolerance policy for these kinds of things. Secondly, that would be like telling him she liked him.

Quickly picking another gorgeous man named Ryou, she shut her menu. Ino had chosen as well, and was trying to convince Hinata to pick a man. Finally giving up, Ino exclaimed, "Then I'll do it for you!" and snatched the menu away from the poor girl. Hinata let out a yelp of surprise at Ino's fervor to get this over with.

Sakura watched nervously as Ino called the 'waiter' over and told him what they wanted. Hinata looked as though she was about to have a heart attack, while Ino looked more then pleased. Sakura had never called her friend a skank, to her face, but she was tempted to now. Really, why did Ino care so godamn much?

Ino looked around the room impatiently as she glanced around for their men.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Ino, why the hell are we doing this?"

Ino cast her a glance and shrugged. "No particular reason. I was just bored."

Sakura blinked. Was she serious? Jeopardizing everything just to have some fun? Apparently, Ino sensed the danger and continued before Sakura blew up at her.

"I mean, isn't everything so boring now? Everything is the same day in and day out." Ino growled and pounded her fist on the table, "I'm so sick of it!"

Sakura almost gave in to Ino's conviction. The keyword being almost. Sakura let out a sigh and gave up. She knew there was no way out of this.

&

Ino was totally smashed, and Hinata was near the breaking point. Ino had herself draped over her host, with the man looking pleased with himself. Hinata and her host were simply talking to each other. It seemed her host knew how to handle shy girls. Sakura on the other hand paid no attention to hers. Every so often he would try to get her attention, but she would merely grunt at him. Half an hour had past since the girls had arrived.

A blond haired man made his way to their table, his ponytail swishing behind him. His hairstyle was reminiscent of Ino's. He was beautiful, Sakura had to admit. Ino turned her head from her buried position that was in her host's chest. A bright smile lit up her face as the man drew near.

"Oniichan!"

The blondy waved to her and stood in front of the table. Sakura had no idea how he could be so calm while his sister was acting like a slut. Ino continued, "This is my big bro, Deidara! You (hic) guys have never met him cause (hic) he doesn't come home very often. " She glared at her brother at the end of the statement, but it was clearly less menacing then it was supposed to be.

Deidara nodded at her slurred introduction. "I'm just making sure you girls are having a nice time." His eyes rested on Hinata briefly, yet they moved on. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'm needed else where."

Ino gave a pout, while Sakura watched as the beautiful man walk away.

Sakura shook her head and got up from the table, saying she needed some fresh air. Hinata gave a little nod, while Ino seemed to have ignored her completely.

Weaving through the tables and crowd, Sakura was happy to have the wind at her face. A few men leered at her, but she ignored them. Her emerald eyes scanned the crowd outside. No one too remarkable, she thought cynically. That was, of course, until she saw someone, who at first she thought she must have been imagining.

There was no mistaking him, though. That was Sasuke. Her mind escaped her as she called out his name. It was only after that she noticed two men surrounding him, while a woman sat in the car, her hair a blazing red. Sakura noted that her hair didn't look very phony.

Sasuke turned his head sharply at the slightest sound of his name. The two men and the woman turned too, but Sasuke seemed to use this as a chance to escape. He took off, grabbing her hand as he dashed by. The two men shouted in alarm, while the woman looked panicked.

However, everything seemed to be drowned out as her and Sasuke ran. The whole world seemed to focus just on the pair, and holding onto his hand nearly made Sakura swoon. However, the daydream ended when they stopped in front of a fountain. Sasuke released her hand as Sakura tried to catch her breath. Sakura gave him a quick glance as he checked to make sure no one was following them.

Sasuke turned back to look at her and gave her a haughty smile. "That was close! Thanks for saving me back there."

Sakura gave him a blank look. Did Sasuke just thank her? That wasn't like him at all! To be honest, she thought he would just leave her or something, or maybe just grunt a thank you.

Sasuke continued, looking towards the area that they just escaped from, "Ah, since you saw that scene, looks like I have to fess up. Although, that raises the question as to why you where here as well . . ." Sauske shook his head, "Anyway, as you might have figured out, I work for a host club."

This was the final blow to Sasuke's perfect image. There. It was gone. Just like that. He wasn't supposed to be like other guys! He was supposed to be calm and cool, not a playboy! This was all wrong!

Sakura could feel the anger boiling within her. All that idolizing was for nothing. In actuality, he was worse then she expected. The very type she dislike, the arrogant playboy, was the man she had been wanted. Disgusting.

"Why?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why? Well, because there's nothing better to do."

Sakura shook her head, surprised at how she was reacting to this. Its not like they were going out or anything, and he had been lying to her. Hell, he barely even knew her to being with, so why would it matter?

At least, that's what she told herself.

Still, she couldn't stop the trail of tears flowing down her face, no matter how much she willed it to stop. Quickly bringing a hand up to wipe the tears, she turned around from the boy in front of her. Sasuke, confused, asked her what the problem was.

She knew if she answered, she would blow up at him. Keeping her mouth shut, she somehow managed to simply walk away.

&

**FAIL ENDING IS FAIL. **

**If you think that Sasuke is OOC, he needs to be. Just imagine a Sasuke without the whole family being slaughtered, and being very much aware of his good looks. Well, this is AU, so I have liberty to do as a please, at least somewhat. He won't be bouncing off the walls or anything, just a bit more of a playboy. Or something. **


End file.
